


One-shot collection (only requests)

by Vaeri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, One-Shots, Romance, hate-love relationships, just fluff, really there will be no smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: So, I started accepting requests and trying to write them. These are the first ones, if you have a request, please comment below or send me a private message. I have my terms because well, I'm not as good as others and can't really write stories with everyone. (I'm limited, I know. =( )You can ask for these charaters:Loki, Thor, Steve Rogers, Doctor Strange, Kylo Ren, Peter ParkerI don't write porn without plot stories and if you request a smut-shot expect it to be not as good as others' are. I'm not good in that.





	1. In your dreams (Loki x Reader)

You sighed tiredly as you leaned back into the couch in the living room and looked up at the ceiling. You were completely exhausted. The mission you were sent onto with Steve and Nat turned out more difficult than it was already so two days turned into four. Steve sat next to you just as drained as you while Nat was lying on the other couch face pressed into the cushions.

‘Okay, I need a bath…’ you moaned. ‘But I’m too tired to just get up…’

‘You can ask Thor to carry you back to your room’ turned his head Steve to you.

‘I’m not a bag others need to carry’ you frowned. ‘But maybe I’ll consider it.’

‘Wow, what’s up guys?’ walked in Tony raising his eyebrows in surprise.

‘I hate the desert’ groaned Nat. ‘Do you still have some of that whiskey? The one which almost knocked me out?’

‘Sure’ grinned the billionaire and went right away up to the bar counter quickly pouring some of the liquid into to glasses. After fifteen minutes you decided to go to your room on your own and take that bath.

You dragged your feet towards your door down on the corridor and you tried to keep your eyes open and as your eyelids almost closed you didn’t see a certain God of Mischief walk towards you. Your shoulder bumped into something solid and you stumbled to the ground. You moaned painfully and tried to get back up but your arms were too weak. Two strong arms snaked around your waist and pulled you up onto your feet. You looked up to see Loki look down at you with confusion.

‘What?’ you asked furrowing your eyebrows.

‘And that is what I get for helping her up…’ muttered the black haired man as he stepped away from you and walked down the corridor towards the living area. You just stared after him confused but just shrugged and went into your room. You took a bath but almost fell asleep in the warm water and went to bed quickly.

Since Loki arrived to the Tower the two of you only bickered with each other and avoided crossing the other’s path as much as you could. Tony didn’t make it easy however when he moved the two of you onto the same level when one of his robots blown up your level by accident. Since then he forgot to give you another room on another level. You despised Loki because of what he’s done and because he was always rude to you. He easily pushed you out of his way if he wanted to cross and placed you out of his way like grabbing your arms and lifting you like a subject and put you in another place usually in a corner. The others always found it amusing and laughed their heads off when you got pissed off about it and yelled at him. Of course Loki yelled back and it ended always with the same result: Loki was held back by Thor and Steve while you were held back by Nat and Tony or any of the other Avengers. He could place you so easily because you were smaller than Nat and quite lightweight to Loki’s strength.

When you woke it was in the middle of the night but you couldn’t go back to sleep so you decided to have something to eat. You decided to make a sandwich so you picked out the things you needed from the fridge and started packing the slice of bread with the ingredients. Someone walked in and opened the fridge again.

‘What are you doing?’ asked a familiar deep voice. You looked up glaring at him to meet his green eyes. They looked at you genuinely curious. You sighed and replied.

‘A sandwich… do you want some?’ you asked hesitantly. You wanted to thank him for helping you up on the corridor but the words just didn’t want to come. Instead you offered to make him a sandwich as thanks.

‘Yes, that would be good’ Loki replied and closed the fridge walking up to you. You made him a sandwich too and put it on a plate handing it to him in silence. He stayed there with you as the both of you started munching on the meal. He watched you in silence and it irritated you.

‘What?!’ you snapped after a long while.

‘You seem tired’ he said shrugging.

‘Well, because I just came back from a mission?’ you rolled your eyes.

‘You dislike me…’ feigned a surprised, hurt and shocked expression Loki before smirking at you as your face turned from irritated to angry.

‘You are a mass murderer. Why are you so surprised?’ you sighed while putting your plate into the sink. You crossed your arms in front of your chest as you stared him down. Loki did the same with you and you saw how his handsome face contorted with anger. You didn’t just dislike him for acting like he was all mighty like a god but the fact that he used his good looks on women at the parties Tony threw for anything and everything. Loki easily charmed them into his bed and something about it irked you. You always thought it was unfair to use your good looks to get what you want. You weren’t like that and you despised others who did that. So it wasn’t just Loki but he was here in front of you almost everyday.

‘I already told you that was not how I imagined things to go!’ he hissed angrily. You knew he told the others that he didn’t want to kill so many people and that he only wanted to take over the world in silence. But then Thanos decided to play ugly and ordered him to get the Tesseract one way or another. Of course you didn’t believe him or any of the other Avengers but Fury saw a good asset in Loki and because the Trickster was banished from Asgard and the other realms would’ve imprisoned him or the people would’ve wanted to kill him, he had no other choice but to join the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes and live under their surveillance.

You were ready for a witty comeback when the large windows of the living room exploded. The shockwave sent you flying into the kitchen cabinets and for a short two seconds you saw darkness. You blinked quickly before jumping up to your feet and looked around. Loki was knocked to the ground as well and now was crawling up back onto his feet. You both looked at each other readying yourselves to fight. The adrenaline rushing into your blood made your muscles stop aching. As the dust cloud started to subside you could make out three figures slowly walked into the living room/common area through the space the windows were once. They held machine guns to their bodies.

‘How much bullets would hurt you?’ you asked quietly turning to Loki who quirked an eyebrow in question at you. You had a mischievous smirk on your lips knowing already what you were going to do. You whistled from where you were and dived down when the intruders started firing at the spot you were standing a few seconds before. While Loki dealt with the bullet shower you crawled towards the men. You were right at the feet of one of them and so you made your move. You pulled the guy down, knocked him unconscious without a sound and continued your way towards the one at the back. You slowly got them down one by one from behind while Loki slit the throat of the first two who was at the front. You heard them gurgle as they fell to the floor as you stood up.

The dust subsided and almost completely filtered out of the living room when the other Avengers arrived. It was quite the sight. You and Loki stood in the middle of the living room surrounded by unconscious or dead men in black combat gears. It was strange for you how easily you and Loki could work together.

‘What the hell?!’ mumbled Tony as he walked in his pajamas ruffled on him. His eyes were bloodshot just like Steve’s. Nightmares. You knew they had almost every night at least one nightmare but even with your powers you couldn’t help them. You had telepathy and was a master of playing with other people’s minds.

‘They are not all dead’ you shrugged. ‘We can ask a few of them out.’

‘What happened to the kitchen?’ asked Steve as he looked around confused.

‘She used me as a shield’ grumbled Loki beside you and you just giggled.

‘You are bullet proof while I’m not’ you replied. Loki opened his black over coat and then you realized he was still in his normal clothes. No pajamas at all. As he opened the coat you could see several bleeding wound on his torso. Your eyes widened in shock and you regretted it immediately.

‘I am not’ he said. ‘It does not hurt as much as it would hurt you mortals, but it is still irritating.’ Loki sighed and walked up to the elevator. ‘If you excuse me, I will take these out.’

‘Loki, wait!’ you cried out. ‘I will help you!’

‘No need for that’

‘I want to! It’s my fault’ you shook your head and rushed up into the elevator the doors snapping closed behind you.

‘It is’ he rolled his green eyes. You rode up to his room in silence. Your wrist started itching and so you scratched at it before looking down on it. Since Loki appeared in the Tower your marking kept itching. Everyone or at least a lot of people had their markings. There were two letters showing on your skin looking like tattoo. _L.L._

You knew one guy who was named Luke Lanard and he was quite cute. He had blonde hair and blue eyes with a smile that could make women melt at S.H.I.E.L.D. He was a field agent and had a few missions with you and Steve. Steve kept telling you that Luke was into you but you ignored these things. You were too busy with being a good agent and doing something good to offset all the bad things your parents did starting with the experiments they put you through. You had your powers because of their tortures.

Loki instructed you where you could find the first-aid kit and let you take care of the wounds you caused. The red of the blood was a wide contrast to his pale skin and even after you washed away the blood, his skin stayed red at the wounds. You picked out the bullets, exactly twenty-one, and patched him up. You looked up and saw how his eyes darted to the book on his nightstand but he couldn’t reach for it if he didn’t want to rip up his wounds. Both of you reached for it and when you looked down you spotted two letters on his wrist too. (First) (Last). You quickly gave him the book and left the room without a word.

You were now being paranoid. There was more than thousands of people out there with the same first letters like yours. You hoped so. You went right back to your room and fell back into your bed.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

You sat on the couch with Thor in the common area watching a movie and eating pop-corn. Tony right after the attack called a clean-up team and even if the glasses were still missing everything looked normal. Loki left for a mission with Steve and Bucky. They were a surprisingly well working team.

Ever since you spotted the two letters on Loki’s wrist you avoided him as much as you could. You were relieved when Luke asked you out to have dinner with him on Saturday. You were already excited about it and told Nat and Steve when you got back to the Tower from the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility to give a report to Fury. And then everyone else happened to know about it even Loki. The demigod didn’t want to take on the mission he was on now at first but he changed his mind right after the day you told the others your date. He never liked you much as you didn’t like him either. You assumed he didn’t want to be here when you would get back on Saturday to listen to your babbling. But somehow his absence made you uneasy like you were missing your bickering. And maybe you did.

‘Should we change the movie, Lady (Name)?’ Thor asked suddenly snapping you out of your train of thought.

‘No, it’s okay… I was just thinking…’ you replied popping a pop-corn into your mouth trying to turn his attention back to the movie but it didn’t work.

‘I saw you and Loki stopped arguing lately. Has he done something to you?’ the blonde god turned his body to you to see you narrowing your eyes. You really, really didn’t want to talk about Loki. Not tonight nor ever. You sighed placing the bowl on the coffee table.

‘I saw his marking on his wrist and I can’t forget the initials… (Y/n) (L/n)’ you replied.

‘Oh, do you know who that is? He has that mark while none other in Asgard has anything similar’ Thor said scratching his chin deep in thought.

‘Most of us have a mark on our wrists that signals who will be the one we will come to love… our soul mate’ you rolled your eyes. You always thought it was crap and wanted to follow those who got it “scraped”. It was a special way to remove it or make it almost invisible. A lot of people did it because a lot of them never found the love of their lives.

‘It is nice thing… that way it is easier to find that one, is it not?’ Thor asked as he watched you glare down at your wrist.

‘I had a friend who was too into it… she was so excited to find that person and she found her but not the way she expected it. She found a picture and had a feeling like that person was the one she was looking for. She found the guy’s siblings after searching after him. She found him… in the cemetery. He was a soldier and he got shot in Iraq. My friend got depressed so much after seeing how her mark faded away… that she turned to drinking. I don’t know what happened to her after that.’ you replied remembering Sophie’s kind and joyful smile turn into sad and lonely. She pushed away everyone and even attempted suicide when she was too deep.

Thor placed a hand on your shoulder and just sat there with you silently. He was like a big brother to you and had this close relationship with him. The others were just friends. Steve was your bestie but sometimes he wasn’t able to be there for you the way Thor could. Thor’s large hand grabbed your wrist and pulled it towards him.

‘What?’ you asked confused.

‘These letters… L. L. like Loki Laufeyson’ he ran his thumb over your mark. Your eyes widened and you quickly jumped up from the couch shaking your head violently.

‘No, it means Luke Lanard’ you blurted out before leaving the blonde demigod alone. You didn’t want it to mean Loki Laufeyson. It couldn’t be Loki. He was a murderer, a villain and you were fighting for something good. You would never start liking the Trickster.

 

_**Time skip~** _

 

Days passed and it was Saturday already. You were preparing in your room for the dinner with Luke when there was a knock at your door. You leaned out of the bathroom door opening and yelled over to the person to come in. You heard the person close the door behind themselves before walking up to the door of the bathroom.

‘You look ravishing’ spoke up a deep voice you wished to avoid. You jumped in surprise and snapped your head to Loki who was leaning on the door frame his arms crossed over his chest.

‘That sounded like a compliment… what did you to Loki and where is he?’ you pointed your hairbrush at him making the demigod smile a small smile.

‘I am being honest and express what I truly think and get this reaction? You hurt me, (Name)’ he put a hand over his heart feigning hurt. You rolled your eyes but chuckled nonetheless. He got back two days ago because they finished their mission sooner. Everyone noticed that you were nicer to him than before but you didn’t feel like it. He was the one to act differently and because he was kinder and less bitter and cold to you, you decided to not be as bitchy with him either.

‘But really… the others said something changed between us. You are less infuriating now… why?’ you asked curiosity shining in your (e/c) eyes. Loki quirked his eyebrows and his expression seemed like he was truly surprised but you knew he wasn’t at all.

‘Well… I think we are now shield partners and that means we cannot argue all the time.’ he pushed himself away from the door frame and backed into your bedroom looking around and not meeting your eyes. You narrowed them in suspicion.

‘What did you do?’ you put your hands on your hips.

‘Nothing, I swear’ he chuckled but still kept his eyes on the landscape as he stood in the windows. He took a deep breath before turning around walking up to you and placed a hand on your shoulder. ‘Have a nice evening, (Name).’ he said before leaving your room.

You stared at the closed door for a few minutes as you tried to process what just happened. In these few days your opinion of him turned all around completely. There was a strange feeling in your stomach when he passed on the corridor or you met in the kitchen both looking for something edible in the middle of the night. You couldn’t forget how you felt electricity circle in your body when your fingers accidently touched as you passed him the bowl of ice cream. Your heart started beating quicker at the thought.

 

**_Flashback~_ **

 

_You woke from just another nightmare cold sweat covering your skin and your chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath. You threw the covers off of your body and jumped out of bed. You quickly went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water to calm your nerves. The common area was silent and dark as you stepped in but there was light coming from the kitchen. Your lips pulled into a smirk. At least you won’t have to think about your nightmare for a few minutes._

_You walked in and stopped right at the door when you spotted Loki waist deep in the fridge. You chuckled because it was a sight. He looked so… normal… human._

_‘Found anything edible?’ you asked. He jumped in surprise which was not an everyday thing and bumped his head in the top of the fridge. He cursed under his breath and you felt guilty. ‘I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to…’_

_‘Sometimes I forget you mortals can be so…’ he sighed rolling his eyes._

_‘Hey, I said sorry!’ you furrowed your eyebrows pouting. Loki’s eyes widened as he watched you._

_‘That is a first…’ he muttered as he looked at you amused. ‘Do you know where is that sweet called “ice cream”?’_

_‘Sweettooth’ you giggled and closed the fridge’s door while opening the freezer’s. You pulled out the biggest bowl of ice cream you ever seen and smiled up at Loki with triumph. ‘Here.’_

_‘Thank you’ he nodded with a hint of a smile on his lips making your mouth open in surprise. You fished out two spoons quickly after waking from your stupor and handed him one. He looked at you surprised._

_‘What? You thought I won’t eat some if I already fished it out for you?’ you quirked an eyebrow playfully at him before jumping on the counter next to where he was leaning against and scooped up a big spoonful of ice cream out of the bowl. The two of you ate ice cream silently for a long time when Loki spoke up._

_‘I heard you have a “date” with that man… Luke was his name?’ he asked. The spoon stopped in the air on its way to your mouth. Why was he asking about it? And why did he remember the guy’s name?_

_‘Um… yeah, this Saturday actually… why?’ you asked glancing at him from the corner of your eyes. Loki’s handsome face had an unreadable expression as he looked in front of himself into nothing._

_‘Oh, nothing, just wanted to make sure I heard it right. I remember how many times the others tried to set you up with someone’ he shrugged. Your eyes widened in surprise._

_‘You paid attention?!’ you blurted out shocked. He just chuckled before turning to you with a smirk on his thin lips._

_‘How could I not? Stark was not so subtle about the topic when you just left the guy in the middle of a date’ he replied. You remembered that date and it made you chuckle too. You were supposed to spend your day with the guy at a festival and you asked him to buy hot-dogs for you before leaving the scene. Poor guy wasn’t that bad but you weren’t into blind dates. You needed trust and you couldn’t trust someone you never met before._

_‘Well… maybe because the guy was one of his colleagues…’ you snorted before both of you laughed a little. You never imagined the two of you would have a decent conversation like ever. It was… nice. As your laughs died down a heavy silence sat between you two. There was something strange in the air you’ve never felt with anyone. It wasn’t bad but wasn’t the best thing in the world. This heaviness felt like destiny wanted to turn your relationship into something better and serious. Into something real. And it made your heart flutter in your chest with excitement and your stomach sink in fear. You always feared to have something serious with someone as in friendship or relationship also. You knew too well how much it hurt to lose someone and you wanted to avoid the heartbreak._

_‘I-uh… I think I gotta go. I had a long day so…’ you jumped off of the counter and turned to walk out of the kitchen when Loki’s slender fingers circled around your wrist._

_‘(Name)… I-‘ he started but when he met your (e/c) eyes with his emerald ones the sentence got stuck in his throat. He shook his head before flashing you an actual smile however you saw a hint of sadness. ‘Good night.’_

_‘Good night’ you nodded and left with your heart thumping in your ears and your skin hot where his met yours._

_What you didn’t know that the God of Mischief was looking after you with longing sparkling in his eyes. He cursed in his thoughts as he let out a sigh in frustration. He was **this** close to tell you how he didn’t want you to go on that date on Saturday. **This** close to tell you how you could make his blood boil while you could also make his heart jump whenever you looked into his eyes, your gaze boring into him like you could see right through him. He couldn’t believe how he could feel this way. For a mortal. For someone who will surely break his heart and he knew that day will be on Saturday when you won’t come back to the Tower. He knew you will break his heart when he will notice that with every passing day you will be less and less present in here. You will grow to love that man and will forget about him just like all those women did back on Asgard. He sighed again and closed his eyes with a sad and lonely expression on his face._

 

**_End of flashback~_ **

 

You sat in the cab looking out to the street where the restaurant was. The place was lit up nicely and had a vintage style. Luke knew you hated those fancy places where everyone had to wear expensive clothes and acted all snobbish. This place was cute and nice… friendly. You paid the driver and left the car. You looked inside the restaurant and quickly spotted Luke sitting alone at a table. He already had a glass of beer in front of him and checked his phone while you were looking at him. He had sandy blonde hair like Steve but was styled into a messy bed head (he did it on purpose knowing it looked good on him) and his blue eyes were an icy color but it was warm. You pushed the door in and walked inside approaching him.

‘Is this seat taken?’ you asked smiling at him. When he looked up, his eyes widened at how good you looked in that dress (fav. color and type, of course).

‘Of course, it is yours, sweetheart’ he stood up and pulled your chair out for you. The waitress soon approached you and you both ordered something to eat. You talked about work but soon turned to more personal things. You told him that you were actually living with the Avengers and that you loved it even if Tony’s parties were a pain in the ass sometimes. Luke told you that he has three sisters and a dog and had a bunch of friends from University. He was kind and a gentleman, always listening to what you said with attention and made you laugh and feel great… but there was something missing. It was just too nice. Your mind kept wandering to Loki after the second dish arrived. You wondered if he had a girlfriend or what kind of date he would be. Luke fortunately didn’t notice this. You had a great night but it wasn’t the best.

You were walking down the street towards the Tower after dinner. The sky was so dark blue that it looked black and stars were dancing on it. The street lamps made the scene more romantic because no one was on the streets only a few cars passing by. You were staring at the ground when Luke called your name.

‘(Name)? Are you with me?’ he chuckled but you heard how nervous he was. He was a shy guy even if it didn’t seem like it when you looked at him.

‘I-I’m so sorry… I just had something on my mind for a second’ you smiled up at him apologetically.

‘Someone else, right?’ Luke asked making your eyes widen. He chuckled sadness lacing his voice. ‘I’m not a fool, (Name). I sense that you were somewhere else sometimes.’

‘I’m so sorry. It’s not like I wasn’t enjoying the night…’ you started.

‘But there was something missing’ he finished it with a sad smile. ‘That guy is lucky.’

‘There’s nothing between us… I actually hate him’ you huffed. Loki could ruin your date not even being present.

‘Do you?’ Luke asked shaking his head with a smile. You grew silent. Were you really hating Loki? Was he that bad? He was nice to you since he came back and even when he was rude and an ass you missed your bickering. ‘I thought so. Go and tell him.’

‘I’m sorry… you deserve better’ you sighed but Luke just shook his head as he watched you ran down the street. The Tower was right in front of you but you had to get to the common area quickly. You opened your wings (yes, you have wings I just forgot to mention it because I was too preoccupied with the plot XD) and jumped into the air. The cold wind was blowing in your face and messed your hair up but you didn’t care. You had to find him. You had to tell him… something if not how you felt. Doubt was inching its way up on your throat as you got closer to the balcony.

 But you weren’t alone. Your eyes widened to see Loki standing there in full armor right next to Thor while the other Avengers stood behind them. Everyone turned to you surprised when you landed.

‘What are you doing?’ you asked curiously.

‘Going back to Asgard.’ replied the blonde demigod with a kind smile.

‘Why didn’t you guys tell me?’ you asked turning your attention to the others who looked away.

‘You had a date and we didn’t want to interrupt’ replied Steve.

‘But I am part of the team as they are! I should’ve been here to say goodbye at least!’ you huffed. This was something you hated: to be left out. It was something you always hated because your parents did the same when you were ten. They left you in an orphanage without a word.

‘I did not want you to be here’ spoke up Loki making everyone freeze in surprise. Your lips parted in surprise and hurt as you turned to him. Steve quickly ushered everyone inside with Thor leaving the two of you alone.

‘Because you hate me?’ you asked and your heart made a flip in your chest. But he stopped being an asshole to you since he finished his mission. He acted like he considered you as a person and not an insect. Loki suddenly erupted in laughter but it was humorless.

‘Oh, no, darling… I hardly hate you’ he shook his head. ‘I just could not watch it happening.’

‘What?’ you furrowed your eyebrows.

‘You courting another. You slowly leaving the Tower to live with him.’ Loki said walking up to you. He was so tall and handsome and his armor fitted him so well. His golden horned helmet shining brightly on his head.

‘I would never give up living with you guys’ you shook your head in disbelief. ‘A relationship comes and goes but you guys are my family. Even you, Loki. I never knew I would miss you but when you went to that mission… well… I realized that I did miss you.’

‘Did you?’ he asked surprised hope lacing his deep voice making you blush.

‘I did’ you nodded. Silence sat between you for a few moments until Loki broke it by asking:

‘Why are you here? Should you not enjoy the evening with… Luke?’ he asked sadness overtaking his emerald eyes.

‘I… came home…’ you sighed. ‘Don’t get me wrong, it was great… but something was missing.’

‘What do you mean?’ pushed the demigod looking at you curiously.

‘The place, the date, everything was perfect but it wasn’t the right guy’ you replied looking up at him. You couldn’t keep your eyes flicking to his thin lips for a second.

‘Who would be the right one?’ Loki asked his emerald eyes flickering with mischief but there was something else. There was hope and fear. You couldn’t place it. He always seemed to be the guy who knew he looked good and used it. But now… it was like he wasn’t sure about it.

‘You’ you breathed before reaching up and smashing your lips to his. Loki went still for a moment as he processed what was happening and you regretted acting too fast but he grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to his body kissing you back. You melted into it before letting go to catch your breath. Loki pressed his forehead to yours with a wide grin on his face.

‘What about-‘ he started but you silenced him by putting a finger against his lips.

‘No. I’m too tired to do anything like that’ you shook your head.

‘You do not even know what I was suggesting, (Name)’ he chuckled grabbing your wrist and pulling your knuckles to his lips to press a kiss to your skin.

‘Oh, trust me, you guys always think about the same thing’ you laughed.

‘And what about-‘

‘In your dreams, Loki’ you laughed as you pulled him inside the common area.

 

_**End~** _


	2. Oh That Man (Loki x Reader)

Loud music boomed through the club on this Saturday night. You didn’t want to be here but Jane forced you to come with her and Darcy. They were hanging out with Thor and a few Avengers. You wanted to curl up on your couch and read a book with a hot cup of tea instead of sitting at the bar counter and watching other people getting drunk and dancing sloppily.

You just dumped your boyfriend a week ago for cheating on you. Toby was an asshole and you didn’t even know why you let him get close to you enough to be called boyfriend. He never paid you any attention and after a few months he started getting abusive. You didn’t fight back for the first time or anytime and so he kept hitting you. He was smart however. Toby never hit your face or anywhere anyone could notice the bruises. His punches went to your waist and stomach or thighs. The day when you broke up with him he messed up and grabbed your arm so tightly that his fingers left marks on your skin. Now they were purple and blue and you easily hid it under the t-shirt you wore. It reached low enough on your arm to hide the bruise. You were working at the new S.H.I.E.L.D. as an office worker typing data into the database and taking the agents’ reports to the higher-ups’ offices. It was a quiet work and gave you routine however you wanted to open a small bookshop with a small café corner somewhere in New York. You were sipping on your drink when someone bumped into your right arm brushing your bruise with their arm making you hiss in pain.

‘I am sorry, are you alright?’ asked a deep British voice. You looked up to see a tall man with long black hair and icy blue eyes, his cheeks prominent and sharp, his skin pale and his lips thin and pink.

‘I-I… yeah. It’s fine’ you flashed him a small smile and tried to hide the evidence where the throbbing pain was still pulsing through your arm. He furrowed his eyebrows and took your left hand off your bruise which you didn’t realize putting over the purple mark.

‘That does not look natural to me’ he replied. ‘Let me.’

He placed his large hand and slender fingers over your bruise his cool skin making your skin show goosebumps. You felt a soothing, cool sensation where your bruise was and when he took his hand away you saw that there was no bruise anymore. Your eyes widened in surprise and shock your lips parting too.

‘How did you do that?’ you asked confused.

‘Magic, darling’ smirked down at you the man. As you looked at him more closely you realized you saw him before on the news. Realization hit you but fear never came as you expected it. He just healed you but why?

‘You’re Loki!’ you whisper-yelled. His icy blue eyes widened at your tone. He expected you to start trembling in fear but all he saw was awe in your pretty (e/c) eyes. ‘What are you doing here? On Earth? In a bar?’

‘Well, that is “classified” if I spelled it right’ he chuckled before ordering drinks. ‘Would you join me and my _friends_ at our table? I bet they would happily welcome a pretty lady like you.’

You blushed at that before accepting. To your surprise you found Jane and Darcy with Thor, Captain America, Tony Stark and Hawkeye or Clint Barton. Jane jumped up with a large grin on her face and hugged you happily. You sat next to Loki the whole night and kept speaking to him. The two of you were discussing your interest in literature and other things. Loki even walked you home and when you parted he lifted your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles lightly making you blush from head to toe.

When you stepped into your apartment and checked your phone you rolled your eyes annoyed. Toby kept sending you messages and voice-messages sometimes drunken sometimes sober. You deleted all of them without looking at them and went to bed. The next week went the same way as any weeks before. You went to work, had lunch-break, worked till five and left for home. However on Wednesday there was a small note on your desk with a single deep, crimson red rose. You picked up the note and quickly read it over.

_I walked along a flower-shop, and_

_you came to my mind_

_I hope you like roses_

_Sincerely: Loki~_

Your face erupted in the biggest smiles anyone could see as your heart started to race in your chest. You sniffed at the flower with a large grin plastered on your pretty face. From then on you got presents like these daily and the other women at the office glared at you in jealousy. Yeah, most guys didn’t know how to please their wives or girlfriends with these little nothings. You were happy however sometimes you felt like someone was watching you but you just shook it off and went on with your life.

One day however you got a ticket for a theatre play. The one you talked with Loki on that night at the club. He told you to meet him at the theatre entrance and you met him that Friday night. You wore a simple (f/c) dress fitting your body perfectly with matching white jewelry and white pumps. You brought a clutch which was also white and over everything you wore a warm coat so you wouldn’t get cold in the rainy night. You loved rain and you inhaled deeply the cold air into your lungs as you walked down the streets keeping and umbrella over your form. You put make-up on but only a light layer of it showing off your natural beauty. You turned on the corner to the theatre’s street and you could easily spot Loki standing at the entrance. You made your way towards him and greeted him with a small wave before stepping up to him. To your surprise he leaned down, grabbed your hand and kissed your knuckles lightly making you blush.

‘So I remembered right about the play’ he smiled at you offering his arm to you which you happily accepted and went inside on his side.

‘I didn’t expect you to like plays’ you replied as the two of you gave in your coats and umbrellas to the lady at the cloakroom.

‘In Asgard that was one of the best entertainments. There are talented actors and actresses and I always loved the plays. My mother liked to watch them too and while Thor was not quite a fan she always made me join her’ he explained while you were walking to your seats. There were a lot of people all dressed in nice clothes just like Loki who had a black three piece suit and a white shirt with a bowtie. His raven black hair was held back at his temples two strands of hair braided into tiny braids before they met in the middle of the back of his head. It made his sharp cheekbones more prominent and his face clear to see. You liked it like that.

‘Mine liked it too and since she’s gone I had no one to share this with’ you sighed remembering how your mother’s face lit up when you surprised her with theatre tickets on her birthday or on mothers’ day. She was beautiful and happy until the doctors found cancer in one of her breasts and even if they tried everything the cancer only got more aggressive until she died.

‘I am sorry’ Loki put a hand on your shoulder and squeezed it gently. The two of you sat down and soon the play started. You enjoyed the play and teared up at the sad part at the end. After the play you and Loki walked to your apartment. You hoped he would ask you out again tonight for another date because well, you had to admit that you were enamored with him. He was the perfect gentleman, he was kind and listened to you, he enjoyed your company and you wanted to listen to his stories about anything and everything. You wanted to hear about him, know him better. When you reached your apartment building you turned to him to say goodbye.

‘Well, this is me’ you smiled nervously as you fidgeted with your clutch in your hands.

‘I was thinking that maybe we could repeat this on another time?’ Loki more asked than said and you saw a hint of hesitation and nervousness in the way he was standing. He looked to the side averting his gaze from yours. You happily smiled at him and said yes.

‘We should’ you replied making him snap his head up to you with joy and relief in his green eyes. You said goodbyes and you watched him leave slowly before turning to the entrance door and pushing it in. You went up to your apartment but something was off. As you walked closer to the door you saw that your door was broken. You listened if the robber was still inside but you heard nothing. You pushed in the door quietly and walked further inside to inspect the damage. Everything was turned upside-down, the drawers pulled open and your belongings all around like your apartment was blown up. The standing lamp in the corner next to the couch was broken and was blinking tiredly. As you stepped into the living room and your bedroom you felt a presence behind you.

You wanted to scream but as you turned around you were thrown back into the wall. As you hit the hard surface the air from your lungs was knocked out making you gaping after air. You landed on your knees and hands on the floor before the intruder grabbed a fistful of your (h/c) hair and yanked your head up to face him. You knew this man and you hated him with every fiber of your body. You narrowed your eyebrows at him and snarled.

‘Now I see why you tried to leave me! You were cheating on me the whole time!’ Toby yelled in your face. You tried to pry his hand away from your hair but it was in vain.

‘You were the one who slept with God knows who! I just met him!’ you cried out still struggling to get his hand off of you. Toby furrowed his mud brown eyes and snarled at you hissing like a snake.

‘You are truly a whore!’ he hissed before landing a punch on your face smudging the make-up and leaving a red throbbing spot on your cheek while red blood was oozing out of your nose. Tears rolled down from your (e/c) eyes but you shut them before collecting some saliva in your mouth and spat at him square in his face. He growled as he wiped the spit from his face. Toby threw you down on your bed and your body bounced on the mattress when you landed on it. He walked closer and ripped your dress on your torso. You clawed at his arms and hands but he was too strong and your black bra was exposed to him now. He licked his lips and climbed over you pressing you down with his body on the bed. You could feel his cock hardening against your thigh in his pants and you wanted to puke.

He smelled from alcohol and dirt like he wasn’t showering for days. You pushed at his chest but he was too heavy and you were too weak. You hated this. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you struggled to get free of him. He grabbed your wrists and pulled them up over your head while he unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. You cried out for help but no one heard it. Toby grabbed your left breast through the fabric of your bra and squeezed so much that it hurt. You rolled around violently making him growl and lean down. His teeth found your soft flesh and you felt as they closed on your skin. He bit you enough to draw blood. Toby reached up with the hand he wasn’t holding you down and pulled your panties down before ripping it off of you. You tried to call for help when suddenly Toby’s eyes widened in surprise and horror. You saw pain flesh across his muddy brown eyes and he snapped his head to the side. You followed his gaze and spotted Loki snarling at him with daggers tight in his grip.

‘Get off of her!’ he ordered but Toby didn’t move more from shock than wanting to disobey the God of Mischief. Loki walked up to the two of you and grabbed Toby’s throat with one hand lifting the guy up from you. You scrambled away and pulled your clothes back on as much as you could but you would need to change after Loki finished with Toby. Loki lifted your ex-boyfriend into the air before slamming him into the wall. The demigod had thrown the man away like a ragdoll. Your eyes widened in surprise as you realized how strong the Trickster was truly. It was frightening but you felt safe.

‘If you ever dare to come near her I will gut you like someone would a pig!’ hissed Loki at Toby before turning to you and approaching you. He held your cheek with one hand as he looked deep into your eyes. ‘Are you alright, darling?’

His green eyes were showing you how worried he was. You nodded still shaking from the shock but let him pull you into his chest. You sobbed into his suit jacket for a while until you were fine enough to pull back and thank him for helping you.

‘T-thank you, Loki’ you sighed tiredly.

‘No need to thank me’ he smiled down at you. ‘Point at the most important things and I will pack them. You are coming with me to the Tower.’

‘B-but…’ you tried to protest not wanting to be a bother to the Avengers. Toby was lying unconscious on the ground but with a flick of Loki’s wrist the poor excuse of a man disappeared.

‘No, (Name). You will be most safe there with all of us’ Loki said determined. You finally agreed to it and helped him pack your belongings before he pulled you into a hug again. You changed into sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt so you could face the Avengers in the Tower when Loki let go of you. The heroes were all looking at the two of you surprised and shocked until their eyes spotted the now purple bruise on your face.

‘What did you do?!’ stood up Steve looking menacingly at Loki.

‘I-it wasn’t him’ you squeaked stepping in front of the demigod. ‘My ex-boyfriend was.’

‘This is the maiden you talked about, brother?’ asked Thor as he walked up to you and picked the bag from your hands. ‘He is quite smitten with you, my lady.’ Thor winked at you as he said that making you blush. You left the room with Thor as Loki explained what had happened.

That night you got finally rid of Toby and his messages and voice messages. No more violence, no more threats, no more abusing. Later when Loki finally told everything to the others he checked on you in your new room.

‘I hope it is decent enough unless Stark wants to find himself in a rather-‘ he walked inside your room but you interrupted him.

‘Everything’s perfect, Loki’ you said with a smile on your lips. ‘And I’m not planning on staying for too long just as long as I find another apartment.’

‘Why would you leave?’ asked confused the Trickster. ‘I will not let you leave. You are the safest here, with me, darling.’

‘I am a grown woman, Loki’ you stated putting your hands on your hips pouting slightly. ‘And you can have keys for the new apartment in case I need saving?’

You walked up to him and slid your arms around his waist pressing your forehead to his chest and you sighed in relief. He was here with you, he saved you, cared for you. Even if you weren’t a “thing” yet, you still felt like he cared for you. You knew it deep down in your gut. After Toby, you thought you would never find a man who would care for you truly but here Loki was with his perfect smile, handsome face, silky black hair and perfect body. He was much better to look at than Toby and he made you feel worthy of attention and affection.

Loki circled his arms around your back and kissed the top of your head. He inhaled your scent which he loved by the way. He loved to keep you close to him. He didn’t know why but you brought out the man he was before he fell off the BiFrost. You made him feel whole again and he didn’t want to let go.

‘That would be excellent’ he replied with a smirk lacing his voice making you chuckle. Oh, this man.

 

_**End~** _


	3. Unexpected Visitor

Asgard woke to a new day, bright white clouds slowly drifting over the bright blue sky, birds chirping happily while light warm breeze ran around the Asgardian palace’s gardens and open halls. However, this day wasn’t as bright and cheerful for everyone here.

Servants and the palace’s residents stepped out of the way of six fully armored guards, holding spears and swords while escorting a prisoner towards the throne room. All of the guards were on edge and paid close attention to the man walking in their circle. The prisoner had shoulder length black hair slicked back and feathering up at the end, protruding, sharp cheekbones with pale skin, sharp blue-green eyes and thin lips pulled into a satisfied smirk. He was tall and was wearing black leather clothes with green and gold accents. He seemed to be delighted to be brought in front of the king while he was far from that.

Oh, how Loki wanted to burn this whole part of Asgard and turn it into ashes. But even if he was one of the best sorcerers, these shackles on his wrists were too strong and were restraining his magic. Of course Thor wasn’t here to watch his trial… after the oaf dragged him back to Asgard, he just left Loki to be dealt with by Odin. When the guards and Loki arrived in front of the large doors of the throne room they opened by themselves and let them in. Oh, how many times was he running inside with Thor on his side to visit their _father_. Oh, how he still wished all of those memories wouldn’t have been only lies. How he wished that his entire life wouldn’t have been a lie. They all walked inside with Loki in their circle and stopped in front of the throne where Odin was sitting, Gungnir in his hand.

‘Loki, of Asgard… I assume you know why are you here’ stated the old king his tired eye looking down on the Trickster. ‘You betrayed your family, tried to destroy an entire realm then tried to rule another while killing several people.’

‘Have I made you proud?’ Loki cocked an eyebrow up at him. Odin only shook his head disappointed but not in Loki but in himself for not seeing his son’s pain. He failed as a father but now he couldn’t do anything anymore. He was the king and no one was an exception when it came to crimes. If he lets Loki leave without punishment the Asgardians and all of the people of the other realms will see it as an opportunity for crimes or will deem it unjust.

‘Loki…’ sighed Frigga who stood next to the king but Odin just lifted a hand to silence her.

‘You are sentenced to stay in a cell for one thousand years’ said the old king. ‘I hope you will see your wrong ways.’

The guards didn’t wait for a dismissing word or motion and started leading Loki towards the dungeons. Loki was furious… yet he felt sadness. No one ever could tell why he did the things he did and he didn’t know how to express the things he felt in any other way. Odin and Frigga watched their younger son leave the throne room without a word which surprised both of them.

‘He must have regret it’ walked Frigga up to Odin placing a hand on his lower arm with a weak smile. Odin sighed and shook his head.

‘What he done is my fault, my love…’ replied the old king. He wanted to speak, to talk this out but he knew Loki would never believe him, no matter what he said. A servant walked up to the royal couple with a parchment. There was a list on it and Odin knew how long the “to do” list was so he turned to the servant and started for his study.

 

_**Your PoV.** _

 

You stepped out of the carriage in your long (f/c) gown with metal accents covering your shoulders, neck and collar-bone. There was a matching mantle attached to the shoulder metal accents. The mantle was heavy with fur but it was a cold day and you had no intention on catching a cold while out on a diplomatic trip.

You looked around and was in awe at Asgard’s shine. You visited this realm a few times since you became a councilor. However, you were there for another reason that day. Your aunt, Queen Frigga had her birthday and you came to celebrate it with her. You walked up the stairs with confident steps and entered the palace. Servants rushed up and down the corridors you passed as you made your way towards Frigga’s chambers. When you arrived to the golden doors those opened up on their own as you lifted your fist to knock. Your lips pulled into a smirk but entered silently. You looked around and spotted the queen at her balcony sitting in an outdoor armchair at a small table with a cup of tea steaming on it. There was another cup and a pot. She was already waiting for you.

‘Good morning, my queen’ you spoke up when you reached her. Frigga turned to you with a smile playing on her lips.

‘Oh, come, my dear!’ she motioned with her hand for you to sit on the other armchair so you did as was asked. ‘Please, you do not have to use my title when it is only family. How was your ride? How fairs my dear sister?’

‘Very well, actually’ you smiled and accepted the cup she offered you. ‘Mother is happy as ever. Father always surprise her with little nothings and my brother’s progress in becoming a knight makes them proud of him.’

‘Do you still see that noble young man? What was his name?’ she asked her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. You chuckled and shook your head.

‘Eran and no. Not anymore’ you replied. ‘He found a woman who grant his every wish.’

‘Do not worry, my dear’ she patted your hand. ‘You are a princess and therefore you cannot lose your honor to just anyone. You will find a prince, who will respect you.’

‘I am not really looking for love right now, aunt Frigga’ you shook your head. ‘It was not a surprise Eran left me. I do not mind at all. I only liked him for his good looks.’

‘Well, tonight on the ball you might find someone’ the queen winked at you. The two of you chatted away laughing and gossiping until it was time for you to prepare for the ball. You were escorted to your chambers where a hot bath with oils and lotions were waiting for you. Three maids were helping you get ready for tonight. When they finished your eyes widened at the sight. You were beautiful without all this nonsense but with it… you were breathtaking. Your (h/c) hair was up in a traditional Asgardian hairstyle, light make-up made your face brighter and you wore a light apple green gown with gold accents.

You thanked the maids to their surprise before you parted ways and left for the dining hall. You went towards the dining hall where the ball was held when you spotted a door guarded by two guards. You never saw that door before and it made you curious. You glanced to your sides and checked if no one was coming on the corridor. When everything was clear you walked up to the guards. They immediately stopped you when you were too close, crossing their spears. You furrowed your eyebrows already playing out your princess-card. You were proud of how easily you could play this role. You weren’t mean and never used your title but when you acted like an uptight princess normal people got scared easily. And being the niece of the All-Father was an even better card you could play out.

‘You shall not pass, my lady’ spoke up the guard on your left. ‘The ball is held in the dining hall down that corridor.’ You put your hands on your hips and narrowed your eyes.

‘Do you know who am I?’ you asked in a shriek. Their eyebrows shot up in surprise. ‘I am the princess of Vanaheim and the niece of the All-Father! Moreover, I am the councilor of Vanaheim and I have the right to speak with the one who almost killed my father last month!’

The guards looked at each other in doubt and confusion but didn’t let their spears down. You knew you needed to use another way to get over that door. You lifted your hands and cast a quick spell on them. They dropped to the floor asleep. You smirked before you opened the doors and stepped through them. When you were on the other side you locked them with a spell. They were guarding this place for a reason. When you reached the other door on the end of the corridor you were on and opened it was when you realized where you were. In the dungeons. You were always curious where Odin kept the prisoners and how was he able to keep them inside their cells. You soon felt someone’s magic like a camp fire. It was familiar. You knew it.

The prisoners were all whistling and shouting out at you but you paid them no mind. Your curiosity was picked by this familiar magic user. You walked down cell after cell when you spotted the right one. You walked up to it and your eyes widened when you saw him. It was Loki. You remembered the times you played with him in the Asgardian palace’s gardens. You always remembered him and asked about him but you never imagined seeing him again after his fall from the rainbow bridge. Loki stopped in his pacing at your presence and lifted his head to see you standing on the other side of the barrier.

‘Who are you?’ he asked concerned.

‘So you forgot about me’ you smiled faintly. You didn’t know if you could trust him telling you the truth or if he was only playing with you. You knew he was different now… darker. But so were you. Frigga knew you weren’t telling the truth about your parents. They loved each other but not you. You weren’t your mother’s offspring. You were your father’s but from a maid of their palace. But Frigga always treated you like you were her niece by blood. Loki narrowed his green eyes at you in thought before they widened in surprise and shock.

‘(Y/n)?’ he asked disbelief lacing his voice. ‘Is that truly you?’

‘Who else would it be?’ you chuckled your smile widening a bit. ‘How do you fair?’

‘Did you come here to mock me?’ he hissed as his handsome features hardened. You shook your head with a sigh.

‘No, Loki. I came here because I felt your magic swirl and I became curious’ you replied honestly. ‘What happened? What have you done to be put in the dungeons?’

‘I tried to take what is rightfully mine’ gritted his white teeth the raven haired Trickster. ‘A throne.’

Your mind suddenly started swirling with thoughts. If he wanted a throne and you wanted to get rid of your “parents”… the two of you together could take the Vanir throne. You always liked Loki. He was handsome and a prince. Your smirked as the plan started to form in your head.

‘Does it have to be Asgard’s throne?’ you asked with an evil glint in your eyes. Loki stopped again and turned back to you with curiosity in his green eyes. He lifted one of his black eyebrows his lips pulling into a smirk.

‘What do you have in your beautiful mind, (Y/n)?’ he asked.

‘Before I tell you… we should get you out of there’ you tapped your finger in your chin. You saw how curious Loki was and at the thought of getting out of his cell his green eyes sparkled. He always liked you and could never forget playing with you in the gardens as a child. He didn’t know why would you want to betray your parents but he will get to know it soon. Loki watched as your magic hit the barrier of the cell and opened a whole in it. He walked out and grabbed your waist pulling you close to his body. Teleportation was an excuse to hold you close. The God of Mischief couldn’t take his eyes off of you. You were so beautiful and the way your breasts were hugged by the dress… he was glad he wasn’t a teenager anymore. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to stop drooling that way.

Your lips pulled into a smirk as you placed your hands on his chest for support. You couldn’t look away from his eyes. They were so green… so expressing… there was so much depth in them and you could see sadness… loneliness and pain in them even if Loki could hide it so well. Shouts came from the corridor leading to the entrance and your head snapped to the quickly approaching guards their weapons pointed at you. Loki leaned down and whispered in your ear, his thin lips brushing your skin.

‘Trust me… be my queen and I shall give you everything you wished for’ he breathed out before green light engulfed you and you could no longer see the dungeons and guards. Your eyes widened when you realized where you were. You were at the coast of the sea in a cave. Stars were already shining down on you from the dark sky and salty air hit your face as you heard the water’s crushing to the rocks.

‘Why are we here?’ you asked.

‘Here is a portal to Vanaheim’ replied Loki. ‘Why did you free me?’

‘Because we need each other’ you said. ‘We lived the same lie. I am not my mother’s blood. I am only a maid’s offspring because my father could not keep it in his pants. You can grant my wish as I can grant yours.’

‘Let us take Vanaheim over’ Loki smirked down at you and you were laughing evilly back. This is what you wanted.

 

_**End~** _


	4. Master of Hong Kong Sanctum (Stephen Strange x Reader)

**This was from FireboltRose7559! I hope you will enjoy! :)**

 

Things went back to normal here at the Hong Kong sanctum since Kaecilius was stopped by Doctor Strange. Wong spent his time visiting Strange, you and staying at Kamartaj. You walked along the corridors of the sanctum with your heart clenching in pain at the memories flashing before your eyes.

Your father was the former protector of the Hong Kong sanctum but he was killed by Kaecilius. You barely survived when you and Wong tried to stop the man you called friend once. He was bitter and it made him believe in things that could never work. You were wearing a Chinese type of outfit which contained a black under dress and a bright red jacket secured on you at your waist by a belt made from the same material while its sleeves were long and large. You put your hair into an eastern style in an up-do so it won’t bother you. You couldn’t help but think of Stephen these days. He was charming and funny, was kind to you and made you laugh.

_Flashback~_

_You decided to go back to Kamartaj now that you finished your studies at the University. Your father asked you if you wanted to stay with him and guard the Hong Kong sanctum but you knew you wanted to teach the new apprentices at Kamartaj. You wore your usual outfit from the days you were an apprentice yourself. You smiled at your father and gave him a hug before you went through the door which led to Kamartaj._

_Your father went to Kamartaj with you when you were only six years old because your mother died in cancer. He wanted to not let his mourning turn him into someone he never wanted to be. He realized this when he first yelled at you for something trivial and made you cry. He decided to be a good father and so he joined the sorcerers with you. The Ancient One liked you and you remembered how you liked to play with her as a child. She always smiled at you patiently and gave you lessons when you got older. It took you time to learn the things you knew now but you never gave up when you stumbled into a problem._

_‘Be careful’ smiled your father down on you as he let go of you._

_‘You too, dad’ you gave him a kiss on his cheek and went through the door stepping into the library. Wong immediately noticed you and greeted you with a nod and a modest smile. You chit-chatted away with him before you went upstairs to greet the Ancient One and Mordo. You found them at the training field which was a balcony looking out to the mountains._

_‘It is nice to have you here again’ spoke up the Ancient One way before you got close enough. You smiled at her and Mordo who turned to you surprised. He greeted you with a hug and a smile._

_‘Now that I finished my studies I wanted to take some time to myself and calm down a bit’ you replied walking up to her and looked at her then to the air in front of her where she was looking then back at her again. ‘Are we expecting someone?’ You sighed knowing she left someone at the Himalaja again. You knew she used this method to push the apprentices who needed a push._

_‘He’s quite talented but stubborn just as much’ replied the bald woman making you chuckle. ’Any second now…’_

_Suddenly a portal started sparkling and a disheveled man with long brown hair and beard in grey apprentice clothes fell through it. There were icicles on his beard and he was shaking violently. His blue eyes fell on you after he looked up exhausted at the Ancient One. Mordo and you helped him up and brought him to his room where you placed him on his bed._

_‘I will make sure he doesn’t have fever or got cold’ you sighed with a troubled smile on your lips._

_‘She will never change’ chuckled Mordo before leaving you with the apprentice. He was older than you but you couldn’t really tell how old was he because of his messy beard. You covered him with a blanket and brought a cup of hot tea from the kitchen. When you got back he was conscious and looked up at you surprised. You smiled at him and handed him the tea._

_‘How are you feeling?’ you asked with a gentle smile._

_‘I’m alright, thank you…’ he replied eying you suspiciously. ‘Who are you?’_

_‘Ah, we haven’t met before, I know’ you chuckled. ‘I’m (Name).’_

_‘Are you an apprentice too or a… master?’ he asked putting his empty cup down and curling the blanket tighter on his body which was quite large. He was tall and well built._

_‘Not an apprentice anymore and not a master yet’ you replied. ‘I just got my degree and decided to stay low for a while. What about you? Do you like it here?’_

_‘I’m Stephen’ he replied. ‘I came here to heal my hands because I’m a neurosurgeon and you know, need them for my work.’_

_‘I see’ you nodded and got up from the table you were leaning against. ‘Please, don’t be late from tomorrow morning’s class.’_

_You didn’t wait for him to reply and left his room. As days passed and you slowly got to know him you started to become friends. To your surprise he cut his hair and beard and now walked around with a goatee and combed back hair. His blue eyes followed you on each class, others saying he liked you but you always chose to believe he was just watching you to learn more by how you were moving when casting a spell._

_The two of you went out into the city and spent a day off sometimes walking around, eating interesting stuff and just talking. You walked alongside him on the crowded streets when you smelled some street food treats. You always had a sweet-tooth so you had to try out one dragging him along. You haven’t noticed that you grabbed hold of his hand only when you arrived at the vendor and turned around to ask what he wanted to try out. You bumped into his chest and he grabbed your shoulder with his free hand to steady you. You smiled up at him sheepishly a light blush on your cheeks and he smiled back down at you when the vendor called out to the two of you._

_‘Hey, what can I get for you two, love birds?’ he beamed at you two. That was when you realized you were holding Stephen’s hand and let go of it quickly blushing harder._

_‘We-we’re not together like that’ you replied while deciding what to eat. That was the first time you noticed your reactions to his closeness and how he smiled at you. But times like these pass quickly and so it happened the same in your case. Stephen learnt so fast that he tried to open up Aggamotto’s eye which ended up almost with a catastrophic result._

_You, Wong and Mordo stopped him doing anything fatal and told him how dangerous was what he tried to do when the door of the London sanctum opened and in fell the guardian of the sanctum dead. You gasped and looked at the door to see Kaecilius walking towards the door. He made the place explode destroying the sanctum. Mordo cried out in protest but nothing stopped Kaecilius. You and Stephen was thrown into the New York sanctum while Wong and Mordo landed somewhere else._

_Stephen pulled you into his chest protecting you from the rubble tumbling down on you. The two of you got out from under the debris and tried to find out where you were. Soon you realized where you landed and sighed._

_‘This is the New York sanctum’ you said to Strange who looked around curiously. ‘Come we must find master Drumm.’_

_You led Stephen up to the room of relics and looked around searching for Drumm. You looked through the many relics and your eyes stopped on one. The Ebony Blade. You heard rumors about it but never thought you would see it in real life. You walked up to the cabinet it was secured in and put your hand on the glass as you looked at the beautiful black blade. Suddenly it lifted up from the velvet cushion it was on and breaking through the glass it flew into your open palm. You grabbed hold of it and surprisingly none of the glass shards cut you._

_‘(Name)’ called out Strange for you from the other end of the room. You turned to him and followed him to the front door where Kaecilius was. When you arrived you saw Drumm already standing at the end of the stairs. You wanted to interject but Stephen grabbed your hand and pulled you back. You had to silently watch Drumm get killed and it made you furious. You thought you knew Kaecilius, you thought he was a good man but killing other people with cold blood… you felt stupid for not seeing it earlier. Kaecilius noticed you when he pulled out his weapon of Drumm._

_‘How long have you been to Kamaraj, mister…’_

_‘Doctor’ Stephen corrected. Kaecilius quirked an eyebrow._

_‘Mister Doctor?’ asked back the light haired man._

_‘It’s Strange’ rolled his eyes Stephen making you chuckle quietly._

_‘Maybe… but who am I to judge?’ shrugged Kaecilius before spotting you. ‘Oh, I see you got a new friend, (Name).’_

_‘Kaecilius…’ you acknowledged stepping in line with Stephen. Kaecilius and his followers attacked you. You haven’t prepared for battle but you were ready to fight knowing you were the only ones who could stop Kaecilius. You fought with all of your power but you couldn’t act fast enough and one of them pushed you through the doors which looked to the desert. Stephen cried out but Kaecilius’ follower closed the door._

_You cursed under your breath but started opening a portal back. When you got back Strange was already talking to Kaecilius who was restrained by that thing. It took you a moment to notice that the Cloak of Levitation was sitting on your friend’s shoulders._

_‘And here comes the beautiful (Name)’ spoke up Kaecilius as his eyes followed you._

_‘What happened to my friend?’ you asked sadness lacing your voice. ‘The man I knew is not the one I see now.’_

_‘You’re blind to not see the possibilities Dormammu can offer’ he smiled disappointed._

_‘Whatever you wish to earn from him, you’re wrong. There’s nothing good for you in it’ you sighed. ‘You’re a creature born from light even if you try to deny it. Darkness will never welcome you the way it does to those who are born from darkness.’_

_‘(Name)-‘ called out to you Stephen when someone hits your chest through with an energy blade. You gasp in shock and while you tried to process what had just happened the man who threw the energy blade at you grabbed your shoulder and threw you down the stairs. Strange soon follows you to the lower level with a heavy thud but he just grabs you and pulls you along with him._

_‘Where are you-‘_

_‘To a hospital’ he quickly answered. You heard the man’s steps behind you and your heart jumped to your throat. You gulped and closed your eyes feeling something bad coming when the Cloak of Levitation wrapped itself around the man and started dragging him all around slamming him into the wall and the floor._

_You were grateful but you didn’t have time to admire the relic when you were pulled into a storage room. The place smelled like detergent and medicine. You and Stephen quickly made your way out of the room and onto the corridor. You didn’t process what was going on because of the blood loss you were having. You heard him yell around for someone… someone named Christine. You tried to keep your eyes open but your eyelids were too heavy and soon you fell into a deep sleep._

_Time skip~_

_You slowly came to on a stretcher. Your chest hurt but you were fine otherwise. You tried to sit up but heard two voices talk. You didn’t want to listen in but you were too dizzy and felt so strange from the sedatives._

_‘After all this time, you just show up here with this woman and fly out of your body?’ Christine asked disbelief, shock and confusion in her voice. You knew it was her Stephen called out to before you lost consciousness._

_‘Yeah… I know’ sighed Stephen, his voice tired and worn. ‘I wrote you two emails but you never responded.’_

_‘Why would I?’ Christine asked back._

_‘Christine… I am so sorry… for all of it. You were right, I was a complete asshole. I treated you so horribly and you deserve so much more…’ Strange said guilt lacing his words._

_‘Stop. You… You’re clearly in shock’ she said and he chuckled. ‘I mean, what the hell’s happening? Where have you been?’_

_‘Well, after Western medicine failed me, I headed East and ended up in Kathmandu’ Stephen replied and you expected the woman wouldn’t believe him. At first all of this was unbelievable for you too when you were little but when you learnt to do the same things you realized that this was reality._

_‘Kathmandu?’_

_‘Yeah’_

_‘What, like the Bob Seger song?’ she asked confusion clear in her voice. You couldn’t help but chuckle before you spoke up clearly under the effect of the sedative._

_‘1975, Beautiful Loser, side A’ you mumbled. They both went silent before Strange started laughing quietly._

_‘Were you listening on us, little lady?’ he asked and you smiled back as you tried to open your eyes as you blinked a few times._

_‘A little but pssstt!’ you put a finger on your lips and giggled._

_‘I think we should get her out of it now’ sighed Stephen. ‘We have things to do and I need her out of the pink clouds.’_

_‘Okay’ Christine could only say this much as she picked up a syringe. You didn’t feel it enter your body but soon you were wide awake. You felt like a train hit you but you were awake. Stephen helped you get off the stretcher before you thanked Christine. The three of you walked back to the storage room where the portal was still open._

_You were still out of it and could only grasp the last few sentences of what they were talking about._

_‘But I left him chained up in Greenwich Village and the quickest way back is through a dimensional gateway that I opened up in the mop closet’ Stephen said._

_‘Okay, don’t tell me’ replied Christine before Stephen opened the door to the storage room and her jaw dropped in shock. You smile when you see her reaction. You step through the gateway before you heard Strange say: ‘I really do have to go.’_

_The two of you walk down the corridor where you left the man who attacked you but he was lying on the floor not moving. Stephen checked his vitals but there was nothing to be checked. The man was dead. You saw disappointment in Stephen’s features but you couldn’t really tell him that it was okay, or he should get used to it. Killing someone… will only become easier but not the realization._

_He turns back to you as the Cloak whips back on his shoulders and the two of you make your way to the room you left Kaecilius. When you reach the top of the stairs you see that there is no Kaecilius. You softly curse under your breath when you hear someone cry out to you._

_‘(Name)! Strange!’ you turn around to see Mordo and the Ancient One. ‘You two are okay…’_

_‘A relative term but yeah, we’re okay’ Stephen replied. Mordo look closer at Strange to see the Cloak on his shoulders._

_‘The Cloak of Levitation, it came to you’ smiled your friend._

_‘No minor feat, it’s a fickle thing’ spoke up the bald woman as she walked closer to the three of you._

_‘He escaped’ you said._

_‘Kaecilius?’_

_‘Yes, and he can fold space and matter at will’ Stephen continued._

_‘He folds matter outside the mirror dimension? In the real world?’ furrowed her eyebrows your mentor. You nodded while Stephen answered._

_‘How many more?’_

_‘Two’_

_‘I stranded one in the desert’ Stephen said._

_‘The one who pushed me into another one?’ you asked annoyed at the memory._

_‘Yes’ he nodded with a smirk._

_‘And the other?’_

_‘His body is in the hall’ you replied._

_‘Master Drumm was in the foyer’ Stephen said._

_‘He’s been taken back to Kamar-taj. The London Sanctum has fallen, only the New York and Hong Kong sanctum remain now to shield us from the Dark Dimension. You two defended the New York sanctum from attack. With its Master gone, it needs another… Master Strange?’ the Ancient One said._

_‘No, it’s not Master Strange, not Mister Strange it’s Doctor Strange’ furrowed his eyebrows Stephen. ‘When I became a doctor, I swore an oath to do no harm and I have just killed a man! I’m not doing it again! I became a doctor to save lives not to take them!’_

_‘You became a doctor to save one life above all other. Your own’ argued the Ancient One making you sigh. You knew this was coming. You saw how Stephen’s face turned grim when he realized what he has done with your attacker._

_‘Still seeing through me, are you?’_

_‘I see what I’ve always seen. Your overinflated ego… You want to go back to the delusion that you can control anything, even death, which no one can control. Not even the great Doctor Stephen Strange.’_

_‘Not even Dormammu?’ he asked._

_‘He offers immortality. It’s our fear of death that gives Dormammu life. He feeds off it’ she replied._

_‘Like you feed on him’ Stephen pointed a finger at her. Mordo stare in shock at Strange while you try to find out how you’re going to get out of this alive. ‘You talk to me about controlling death. Well, I know how you do it. I’ve seen the missing rituals from the Book of Cagliostro.’ he went closer to her staring right in her face._

_‘Measure your words very carefully, Doctor.’ she hissed._

_‘Because you might not like them?’_

_‘Because you might not know of what you speak’ she replied._

_‘What’s he talking about?’ asked Mordo confused._

_‘I’m talking about her long life, the source of her immortality. She draws powers from the Dark Dimension to stay alive.’ explained Stephen and you closed your eyes. You had a hunch about it but never asked the Ancient One. You knew she was doing this because she needed to and you never questioned her reasons._

_‘That’s not true…’ Mordo said in disbelief._

_‘I’ve seen the rituals and worked them out’ Stephen replied as he kept glaring at the Ancient One. ‘I know how you do it.’ The doctor hissed._

_‘Is this true?’ Mordo asks her._

_When she finally speaks up after a long silence you could let go of the breath you were holding. ‘Once they regroup the zaelots will be back. You’ll need reinforcements.’ and with that said your mentor walks away leaving you, Mordo and Stephen in silence._

_You knew this day would come. The day someone questioning her immortality would come. You didn’t know if you were disappointed or angry or both. You knew what the Ancient One was carrying but you knew it had a price._

_‘She’s not who you think she is’ said Stephen turning to you with apologetic blue eyes._

_‘I was… suspicious… but I always tried to keep that thought in the back of my mind…’ you replied shaking your head._

_‘You don’t have the right to say that’ spoke up Mordo angrily. ‘You have no idea of the responsibility that rests on her shoulders.’_

_‘No, and I don’t want to know’ furrowed his eyebrows the Doctor._

_‘You’re a coward!’ yelled your other friend. You sighed not really happy about another argument. You were tired, injured and you had an enemy to defeat soon._

_‘Because I’m not a killer?’ asked back Strange._

_‘Those Zealots will snuff us out and you can muster the strength to snuff them out first’ the black man replied._

_‘Guys, we have no time for this right now…’ you tried to interject but none of them paid you any attention._

_‘What do you think I just did?!’ Stephen asked._

_‘You saved your own life! Then whine about it like a wounded dog!’_

_‘When you would h done it so easily?’ the Doctor asked back quietly walking away from the two of you._

_‘You have no idea… the things I’ve done… and the answer is yes, without hesitation’ Mordo replied coldly. You looked at him and sighed disappointed. You always knew he was determined to stop bad and the enemies of the sorcerers but was sure he wouldn’t turn to the extremes._

_‘Even if there’s another way?’_

_‘There is no other way’ shook his head Mordo._

_‘You lack imagination’ Stephen hissed._

_‘No, Stephen… you lack a spine’ accused your friend. ‘Most of us has had to kill or did it because there was no other way in the end.’_

_‘Stephen… sometimes even if you don’t want to kill your enemy they give you no other choice but to’ you spoke up furrowing your eyebrows. ‘I did kill… not just once. My enemy gave me no choice when he threatened a whole village’s life. There was an artifact on him that couldn’t be taken off of him and could kill dozens in the blink of an eye. I had to make a choice. One life or dozens, who were innocent people. They were peaceful, kind and hardworking men and women. The one I had to kill was someone who took innocent people’s lives because his own bitterness. I’m not saying he deserved but I had to act and decide fast.’_

_‘You think the same way?’ Stephen asked disappointed and shocked making you sigh. He was the one who was blind now. Suddenly noise came from the front of the sanctum._

_‘They’re here’ Mordo said._

_Time skip~_

_After everything was settled you decided to go and be the new master of the Hong Kong sanctum now that your father has died by Kaecilius’ hand. You were mourning while Wong helped you restore the sanctum. You and Stephen talked once in while visiting each other. As time passed and the two of you got closer you realized how you truly felt but could never word your feelings for him. You were afraid of rejection. You knew he had that friend, Christine and she was beautiful and seemed kind._

_However, he never talked about her. Stephen always asked about you and talked about how he was fairing. You never felt happier when he first asked you out. He invited you to a play in one of the theatres in New York so you had to ask one of the other masters at Kamar-taj to protect the Hong Kong sanctum while you were enjoying your night with Stephen. You had your first kiss when he visited you in Hong Kong after an attack from another dimension’s creatures. Stephen confessed his feelings for you after he saw your injured, worn form. He was worried about you and you were happy he felt that way. Ever since, one of you would leave your sanctums for a night or two every once in a while. It was hard to make it work but you were never out of reach because you could open a portal anytime you wished to and could see the other._

_End of flashback~_

You were sitting in a chair reading a book and drinking some tea when you heard the noise of something breaking from down the hall. You lifted from your seat, the Ebony Blade in your grasp immediately and went to the corridor you heard the noise coming from. Your week was quite peaceful and you expected something to happen.

You turned down the corner and saw shattered glass on the floor where a vase was supposed to be on a stand. Suddenly two arms wrapped around your waist and pulled your back to a firm chest. You knew him. Your lips pulled into a smile when you felt his lips brush against the skin on your neck making you shiver.

‘I missed you’ Stephen purred.

‘I missed you too, Stephen’ you replied smiling as you turned around to look into his blue orbs. This was the man who you called yours now and you still couldn’t believe it but you were grateful for fate. He was everything you ever wished for and he treated you the way you deserved… with love and care.

End~


	5. I Do (Loki x Reader) (Wasn't a request)

Alfheim was a beautiful realm with icy mountains and abundant valleys. Elves lived in trees they sang to. Their songs laced with magic, would create rooms in the trees, complete apartments in their trunks. However, the houses of the noble families were different. Those were built from stone and resembled smaller castles in the middle of large lands, standing lonely. You sat in your family’s castle at the window of your chambers, reading your childhood friend’s latest letter. You loved his handwriting. It was so beautiful and you even knew from the way he put a dot on the “i” whether he felt anxious or joyous.

Your heart sank with the knowledge that you will never see him again. You knew it the morning your parents had told you that you will marry the one they had betrothed you with when you were no more than a toddler. You wiped at your tears as a sad smile pulled at the corners of your lips.

 

_Dear (Name),_

_No day passes by without my thoughts turning back to you over and over again. I get reminded of you from just the roses in my mother’s garden or the light warm breeze of the summer here in Asgard._

_I miss you so much, (Name)… and I hate the idea of marrying the lady I am betrothed to. I know nothing of her and she will surely ignore me after our wedding. I believe she will quickly find comfort in another’s arms. It saddens me that it is not you who I am betrothed to. I never have said a word about how I feel for you, but I cannot keep it away from you any longer. I need to confess my feelings to you because it weighs me down. I know I should say these words to you in person, looking into your beautiful (e/c) eyes. I know I should tell you these words, while giving you millions of red roses from my mother’s garden, but I cannot do that since you are so far away from me._

_I can only write down these words hoping you can imagine me offering you my heart on a silver platter, hoping you will reciprocate my feelings. I love you, (Name), with every fiber of my heart, every strand of hair of mine. You are my sun and my moon, you light up my day and give me hope. I crave for only your kiss, your touch. No one has ever touched my heart the way you did the moment I spotted you in my father’s throne room. I love you and I wish I could look you in the eye as you read these words._

_Farewell, my love…_

_I will always love you,_

_Loki_

 

He was clearly nervous and you knew he had thought the idea of sending this to you over and over again carefully. You wanted to run to him and pull him into your arms, kiss him… tell him you loved him just as much and nothing made you happier than reading these words.

You folded the letter carefully, and returned it back to the envelope it had arrived in and sat down to reply. Your letter wasn’t long nor was it too short. You tried to express your feelings through your words and had to wipe your eyes quite a few times before you finished writing. You quickly folded it into an envelope and pushed it into a servant’s hand telling her to get it to Prince Loki as quickly as she could.

As it was tradition amongst elves, you were brought back to your family’s lands where you were taught etiquette and many other things that was expected from you later on, when you would become a wife. Such as taking care of children or cooking. Not that you would marry a man who wouldn’t have servants bringing his food on silver platters, but it was tradition in your culture. You tried to protest and skip the classes, but your mother and father found you anyway and forced you to attend the classes by putting two guards on each side of yours. You were furious and expressed to your parents your distaste of this whole engagement, but they just told you that it was your duty as the future queen of Alfheim. The maids always dressed you in beautiful gowns and made your hair into wonderful up-dos or braids. Your mother said it was for you to get used to having to be perfect all the time in the future. You knew Loki would love you even with your hair looking like a bird’s nest or your clothes stained.

A knock came from your door making you jump a little in your seat. You put the book you were trying to read down and looked up to see your father enter your chambers.

‘(Name)… how are you today?’ he asked smiling at you as he approached and sat down next to you.

‘Like any other day… empty.’ you replied drily. You didn’t want to hurt him by making him aware of your opinion on this marriage, but you couldn’t help it. You smiled sadly at him as you took his large hand in yours. ‘Father, please forgive me for not agreeing with you and mother about this marriage. I am trying to accept it, but my heart is someone else’s.’

‘I know, my dear.’ your father smiled back at you, sadness gracing his features. ‘I do not blame you for it. But this marriage was arranged way before you were able to speak. This is for our kingdom. The prince will be the future king of Alfheim and will rule over our kingdom at your side.’

‘Is he smart at least? Or will I have to deal with a brute like Thor?’ you scowled. Your father started laughing heartily as he cupped your cheek with his large palm, smiling warmly at you.

‘Thor just needs some time to grow into a responsible king and I believe the All-Father will make sure it happens. Your fiancée… as the rumors say, he is smart and cunning. Some people even fear him.’ shrugged your father. ‘You should get ready for dinner, my dear. We are to dine soon.’

You nodded before he left you to your room. Your attention turned back to the scenery below and the stars in the sky which started to appear as the bright orange and yellow started to leave the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki sat in his chambers behind his large mahogany desk stacked with books, parchments, and other things. He was to clean things up before he would leave for his wedding. He was heartbroken by the response he received from (Name). She confessed how much she loved him, but told him to never utter a word because their marriages were expected because of their statuses.

He will be sent to another realm because he was the second prince, and the All-Father had decided that he would make a good-enough king for a realm that was out of his jurisdiction. He knew nothing about his fiancée and he knew she wouldn’t be loyal to him. Who would be loyal to such a thing as him? None of the princesses batted their eyelashes at him. None of the ladies tried to catch his attention, except for those few who showed their interest as long as money and wealth were involved. Loki’s fists clenched tightly on the surface of the desk as a lonely tear fell from his right blue eye. He quickly wiped it away at the sound of knocking and stood from his seat.

‘The carriage is ready, my son.’ announced Frigga with a gentle smile. ‘As tradition, I came to help you dress in your formal armor.’

‘I would rather wear nothing and roam the lands of Muspelheim.’ scowled the raven haired prince, making Frigga furrow her brow as she walked up to her son.

‘I know how much it is to your distaste, Loki… but this marriage was arranged when you were just a toddler. Asgard needs this marriage. We need to show the realms that Asgard is a part of the realms, that it does not stand over them.’ she said as she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

‘I will miss you, mother.’ Loki looked down at Frigga, sadness lacing his deep voice.

‘I will visit you as often as I can, especially after my grandchildren are born.’ her words however caused only heartache for Loki. He knew his fiancée wouldn’t want to have children with him, let alone sleep with him. As much as it hurt and infuriated him, that he has been denied love ever since he was a babe, he knew he wouldn’t say a word, and would let his future wife do as she pleased.

‘Do you believe she is happy to marry the monster that I am?’ Loki asked quietly. Frigga cupped his cheeks in her soft hands and brought his eyes to hers. She looked at him with such certainty, he was sure he had never seen anything like it before.

‘You are no monster, my son. And she must only be uncomfortable because you are a stranger to her still. Time will help both of you get used to each other.’ she said. ‘At first, I did not love your father… but with time, I learnt who he was, his thoughts, his likes and dislikes. I grew to respect him, accept him, and love him. Not with the burning passion one feels at the early years of their lives, but something deeper.’

‘Thank you, mother.’ Loki smiled at her sadly and Frigga sighed. She helped him into the green tunic and pants. On his chest was secured the golden armor, then came the armbands and his boots. Last was his long emerald cape and golden helmet.

‘You are so handsome, Loki.’  Frigga smiled up at him with pride in her eyes. Loki looked around his chambers one last time before he followed his mother out towards the front of the palace where the carriage with his belongings, was waiting. On their way, they met Thor and Odin. The king and queen would travel by carriage, while their sons would ride on horseback. Loki jumped on his black stallion, his back straight, his head held high, and his face void of emotion.

They passed the gardens where he had played with (Name) many times.  The large cherry tree where he had laid with (Name) reading together. Soon the palace gates were behind his back.  Loki’s heart was racing in his chest as he got closer and closer to the BiFrost, however he did not let it show. Today… he will marry a stranger who will never love him, and who will, inevitably, cheat on him.

 

_**Back to you~** _

 

You stood in your wedding gown, in a pure white lace bodice and flowing white skirt, your hair held back from your face with a shining silver head circlet in a vine pattern. The white veil was secured to it too, as your pointy ears poked from under your (h/c) hair. You looked perfect, except for the sad expression on your face.

‘Smile, my dear.’ your mother said as she cupped your face in her hand. ‘It is a wonderful day.’

‘For you, father, and the kingdom it is.’ you replied smiling sadly. ‘But I am saying farewell to freedom that I once had. I will marry a man who is a stranger to me, mother.’

‘I hardly believe he is a stranger to you, (Name).’ she furrowed her eyebrows. ‘When you were children you liked to play together in the gardens.’

‘Who is he?’ you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

‘It is Prince Loki’ replied your mother in confusion. ‘Your father has not told you before?’

‘He did not.’ your face brightened with the news and your heart started thumping in your chest with happiness. You rushed out of your chambers and down the corridors of the castle clutching tightly to your skirt and bouquet of white roses in your hand. You pushed past servants and maids, causing them to yelp in surprise. You ran down stairs with quick feet and jumped down the last of the stairs easily, continuing your way towards the throne room. You knew he must be there already, waiting for you to walk in, not knowing it will be you.

You suddenly stopped in front of the large doors realization hitting you. You rejected him in your letter. You told him you had feelings for him too, but asked him to forget you. Your father walked up to you from down the corridor with a concerned expression on his face.

‘My daughter, why are you here already?’ he asked. ‘The ceremony should only start in five minutes.’

‘Mother told me who he is!’ you grabbed your father’s arm excitedly. ‘I love him, father! I have loved him since we were children!’ but your eyebrows furrowed. ‘And you did not say anything about it!’

‘I didn't ?’ he asked back confused and tried to remember if he mentioned it. ‘Your mother always saved me.’ he shrugged with an apologetic smile. ‘I am happy for you, (Name).’

‘Thank you, father.’ you beamed up at him happily. The music started to play inside and the doors opened slowly to reveal you and your father. You kept your eyes on the ground feeling everyone’s stare on your form, until you couldn’t bear it and lifted your head to meet Loki’s gaze. His lips parted in shock as his blue eyes widened, however his features quickly turned happy. He was so handsome, standing tall in his shining golden armor over the emerald green clothing. His cape was giving him an authority that made everyone stare at him in wonder. But he was all yours. In half-an-hour he will be only yours.

When you reached the top of the stairs you grabbed Loki’s hands smiling at him happily. It felt like the only occupants of the room were the two of you. Your heart raced in your chest but you couldn’t keep your eyes away from him. However, the bubble that surrounded you popped when the room grew quietly expectant. You and Loki blinked in surprise and turned to the old man who led the ceremony.

‘Do you want to marry the-‘

‘I do’ you both said at the same time making half of the present people chuckle.

‘Then from this moment on, you are husband and wife.’ smiled the old man. ‘You can kiss the bride.’

Loki quickly pulled you into his arms his lips pressing to yours in a happy, sweet and longing kiss. You grasped at the back of his neck with your hands as he held onto your waist. When you pulled away you took a deep breath and smiled up at him brightly.

‘I love you, Loki.’ you smiled.

‘I love you too, my wife.’ he cupped your face and kissed you again.

 

_**End~** _


	6. Only want you (Steve x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request but I was inspired by Only want you by Rita Ora. She's one of my favorite singers. =) I hope you'll enjoy.

The rain was pitter-pattering on the windowpane as you sat by the window buried in a thick blanket. Fall was cold in New York but you got used to it by now. Not only fall was cold but your apartment. Steve moved out last week and ever since, you couldn’t find your way around things. You got used to his shampoo sitting next to your conditioner or his aftershave next to your body-lotion. You didn’t hate being single again… but you hated the emptiness he left behind. You missed him because you still loved him. You never thought you could love someone so deeply before you met him but he took you off your feet with his sweet smile and his politeness.

He was the first guy who paid attention to you, who you thought truly loved you. You didn’t know what changed or what you’ve done to draw him away. You didn’t notice the change and it was so sudden. You fought a few times before but as time passed those few times became every once in a week and from every once in a week to every third day. You thought he was your soulmate but it seemed that everything about you bothered him lately. You tried to change your behavior and pay more attention to him but Steve turned away and then last Thursday you found a note with his handwriting and all his things nowhere to be found. The note was still sitting on your counter taunting you. Tears ran down your cheeks as you hugged your knees to your chest.

 

_If you find anything that belongs to me, please send it to this address: XXXX-XXXXX_

 

Natasha, Sam and Clint kept calling you but you just shut your phone off. Steve must’ve told them everything and now they were feeling sorry for you, pitying you and you didn’t need that. You wanted to talk about your problems but everytime Steve just shrugged. When you tried to cuddle with him, he pulled away and left you on the couch. When you cooked his favorite he just shrugged tasted it and then told you he had plans with his friends leaving you alone for the night.

Your phone went off again but this time it was Amber calling you, your best friend from the bar you worked at. You both as waiters in Bitter Kiss, a bar downtown. You sang sometimes performing your covers of your favorite singers. That’s how you first met with Steve when the Avengers decided to have a drink at the bar you worked. She was like a sister to you and the only one you confided in about your problems. You slowly lifted your phone to your ear after you picked up.

‘What’s wrong, (Name)? You’re not usually “sick”, we both know it has something to do with Mr. America’ she said and you could hear that she would happily decapitate the blonde super soldier.

‘It’s okay, Amber… he just broke up with me last week and left’ you replied. ‘I will be okay.’

‘Like hell you’ll be okay anytime soon’ you could hear her roll her green eyes. ‘I have work to do until Friday but I will go over and get you out of that apartment. We dress up and go out for a drink and some fun. We don’t have to go to a club just some bar where we can talk. I miss you, sis.’

‘I don’t want toooooo….’ you moaned already hating the idea of leaving your apartment.

‘You have no choice, sweetie’ Amber replied chuckling evilly. ‘A drink won’t hurt you. At least you will forget about him for a few hours. I promise you it will be good.’

‘We’ll talk about it… I still have ice cream in the freezer and a lot of chick-flick on my laptop’ you said.

‘Do you hear yourself? You sound pathetic, (Name). Steve never deserved you I knew it from the start’ she said sighing. ‘Look, I have to go back to work but I’ll call you later.’

You said your goodbyes and hung up wiping your nose before getting up to heat up some lunch for yourself. You checked out your fridge and noted that it was almost empty. Great. After finishing your lunch, you put on casual clothes instead of your pajamas and a coat. You brought your umbrella and a fabric bag before leaving your apartment. The cold wind was waking you up a little and it was refreshing. The ride on the subway was short and reaching the market made you sigh in relief. The rain was getting to you even if you had an umbrella but while going around you would dry. You got vegetables, some chicken breast and pork before you made your way to the fish counter to get some.

On the way back you got bread in a small bakery down the road where you got off the subway. You went back to the subway to get home when you spotted _him._ You couldn’t move because your feet felt like they turned into roots holding you to the spot. He wore a baseball cap with dark sunglasses. His broad torso was hugged by a dark blue t-shirt and a thick jacket while he wore black jeans and running shoes. His laughter rang through the station or at least you heard it like it did as he stood on the opposite side with a blonde woman. She was tall, skinny and beautiful. Her jeans were fitting her legs and bottom like a glove. She was touching his arm and laughed too about something funny she must’ve said. Your heart thumped hard in your chest as you watched them and you had to take a deep breath.

You knew you had to turn away before he would notice you but you couldn’t. And he did notice you making you feel like you were underwater. You heard nothing and couldn’t breathe. You smiled sadly and nodded as both your ride arrived. You got on and sat down on an empty seat. The way home was a blur and you didn’t care if you bumped into someone or if you turned on the wrong corner. He already had someone else…

_**Time skip~** _

Amber made you leave your apartment on Friday night in a black mini dress with high heels digging into your feet but the night ended quickly with her getting drunk and you had to drag her home in the end. You stayed over worrying about her as she threw up in the toilet. You washed her make-up off of her and helped her get in her pj’s before you washed your face too and borrowed her sweatpants and a white top and got comfortable on her couch.

The next day you threw away all the phone numbers you got from the guys at the bar she brought you. You tried to flirt with some of them but your mind kept running in circles about Steve. You hated that you still felt like that when he clearly moved on. You left Amber around 3 pm so you could get home and take a hot shower before your shift at Bitter Kiss for the night. Alex made you take the night shift in hopes you would draw more customers if you sang so brought your guitar and made your way to the bar. You chose to perform your new cover of Rita Ora’s Only want you. As you walked inside the place Alex, your boss instantly spotted you from behind the bar and smiled at you kindly.

‘You alright sweetie?’ he asked as you walked up to him.

‘Was better’ you smiled sadly. ‘But life goes on just like my ex.’

‘It seemed too perfect’ he sighed. ‘Guess Captain America is not as perfect as he seems.’

‘He said I messed up’ you shrugged. ‘Guess I did.’

‘You can have a drink during your shift if you need one’ Alex winked at you before going to the kitchen. You went to the back room to syntonize your guitar before going back to the bar and started serving drinks as the night turned darker. You served drinks and flirted with the men who needed some cheering up. You were friendly and kind. Here no one tried to hit on you and if anyone tried, Aeron was jumping into action and brought the guy outside. He was the bodyguard and Alex’s boyfriend. He looked all scary and bulky but he was baking cupcakes and other sweets as his hobby. You loved your job and never really wanted to leave it for a job in a cube typing data all day into a computer.

‘And now that we warmed the place up, please, welcome (Name) on the stage! (Name) come here! We need your voice now!’ Jodie called you up. She was the singer of the jazz band playing regularly. She had short red hair with an undercut on the right side, her thin arms were covered in tattoos and she always had that pair of black boots with the metal accents she wore with everything.

You laughed joyfully now that the atmosphere cheered you up and quickly made your way up to the stage with your guitar in hand. Derek pulled a chair out for you from backstage placing it in the middle and helped you set up the microphone in a comfortable height. You looked over the crowd and your (e/c) spotted familiar blue eyes watching you. You could see Tony, Natasha, Sam and Clint sit with him. They all wore unreadable expressions as they looked between you and Steve. You got to know them during the one year you spent with Steve and all of the Avengers were happy to see Steve with someone down to the ground, someone so carefree. Natasha told you that you brought freedom into the blonde super soldier’s life and they were all happy that you were there for their friend.

‘Hey, everyone! I brought a cover tonight because I really like Rita Ora’s voice and songs. Her music is always touching me and her lyrics makes me realize that many of us have the same problems but we all see it different and we’re afraid to share our opinions and feelings with each other. So I brought this cover because it expresses how I feel now’ you said still looking directly into Steve’s blue eyes. You started playing the notes on your guitar and soon your voice followed.

 _I don't wanna another night_  
Trying find another you, another rock bottom  
I don't wanna wear another mini dress  
To impress, a potential problem  
I don't wanna spend the night at someone's place  
And fill the space that you used to walk in  
I don't wanna know the number in my phone  
To wanna hold at three in the morning

_You got home late that day tired from running around the bar serving drinks and snacks to the costumers. You loved the place but sometimes it was hard to keep up especially because it was downtown where every bar was busy. You put your bag down and sighed heavily as you walked into the living room. Steve sat at the couch reading a book. You smiled at him and greeted him quietly._

_‘Hey’ you said quietly as you walked up to him. You saw he was tense and you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion._

_‘You left the dirty dishes in the sink again. I asked you to wash them if you’re home today.’ he put the book down._

_‘I worked last night and got home at six in the morning because Alex left everything to me and then I had to go in around 12 today. I slept 4 hours the dirty dishes can wait and it’s not like it tries to escape the sink. There’s only what? A bowl and a mug?’ you got angry. He was acting like he was the only one working when you were the one who worked your ass off while he played superhero. Yes, saving the world was important but he didn’t get payment for saving it. Or at least not that much so you had to work hard._

_I don't want somebody like you_  
I only want you, I only want you yeah  
Don't want somebody brand new  
I only want you, I only want you yeah  
Guess I had to leave, had to leave, had to leave ya  
Just in need, just in need, just  
I don't want somebody like you  
I only want you, I only want you yeah

_I know I'm the one who ruined everything_  
And made you think that it was all your fault  
And I know the story's only just a word  
But, when it hurts, it isn't that simple  
But, I know that if you look me in the eyes  
You can't deny there is something different  
And I know I'm drawn looking for your kiss  
Someone's lips to know that I miss ya

_‘Don’t act like you work here only! I was in Europe last night and a building almost collapsed on me but I didn’t complain!’ he threw his hands in the air._

_‘Are you really angry at me for not washing the dishes?’ you asked. ‘Or is it because of something else?’_

_‘You changed… you barely spend anytime at home…’_

_‘You have someone…’ you said backing one step in shock. He looked back at you guiltily before looking away._

_‘I need some air’ he said quietly and brushed past you leaving the apartment._

_I don't want somebody like you_  
I only want you, I only want you yeah  
Don't want somebody brand new  
I only want you, I only want you yeah  
Guess I had to leave, had to leave, had to leave ya  
Just in need, just in need, just  
  


_I don't want somebody like you  
I only want you, I only want you yeah_

_I don't wanna another night_  
Of trying find another you, another rock bottom  
I don't wanna wear another mini dress  
To impress, a potential problem

_I don't want somebody like you_  
I only want you, I only want you yeah  
I don't want somebody brand new  
I only want you, I only want you yeah  
Guess I had to leave, had to leave, had to leave ya  
Just in need, just in need, just  
I don't want somebody like you  
I only want you, I only want you yeah

You strung the chords one last time as you finished the song your eyes never leaving his as your lips stayed opened until you took a deep breath and shook yourself a little. You sang with Jodie a few more songs before you made your way back to the bar and helped Alex out. You kept joking around with the costumers who praised your voice and talent.

The night slowly shifted toward morning and you were exhausted. Most of the costumers left long ago a few people stayed talking. You sighed heavily and asked Alex if you could leave for today. As you packed your guitar and made your way to the door a familiar voice called out to you.

‘(Name)’

_**To be continued…** _


	7. Only want you (Steve x Reader) Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm really sorry I couldn't post in the weekend but I didn't want to do a half assed job. I hope you enjoyed! Please, tell me if you have any thought/requests! I'll be happy to work on your requests!
> 
> Have a nice day and lots of love from me! <3

_**His PoV.** _

 

Steve knew he messed up and he felt guilty. Tony threw another party about nothing and invited Sharon. Steve didn’t want anything from her not since his heart was (Name)’s but Sharon was insistent on dancing. Leaving (Name) was hard because he didn’t want to. He’s been never as happy as he was with her but he wasn’t good enough for her. He could never be her equal, someone she could rely on, someone she could start a family and he was not that guy.

He was Captain America, he was an Avenger who was called away at anytime to save the world… and he wasn’t the guy he was back in the ‘40’s, the guy who could’ve been a father and a husband. Not that he didn’t imagine her carrying their child or her in a beautiful white wedding dress smiling up at him. He was in love and didn’t want to stop her from being happy. He knew she would find someone way better than him in a second who could give her everything she wanted and deserved. At first he refused to leave his room in the compound and refused to talk to anyone. He missed her and it hurt but after he let Sharon kiss him on that party he couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore. He shouldn’t have kissed her and yet he did the reason, he couldn’t find.

Sharon sent him a message that she wanted to make it up to him for just jumping on him like she did. Of course, he should’ve expected her to try to make it into a date but something made him go. The look on (Name)’s face at the subway station made his heart skip a beat and his chest clench. He wanted to jump over to her and apologize on his knees and ask for her forgiveness. He didn’t want anything to do with Sharon not when (Name) was there. She was so beautiful even without make-up. He always thought she didn’t need it… but it was late now. He couldn’t look Sharon in the eyes anymore while he got back to the compound. He knew Natasha and Sam figured out what happened by now and got stopped by them when he walked through the entrance.

‘What are you doing, Rogers?’ the red haired assassin asked one of her eyebrows lifted up in question. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and he could see that she won’t let him get away with pretending that everything was fine.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked back.

‘You left with Sharon a few hours ago and you moved back here last week’ she said. ‘Did you mess up with (Name)? Because I wouldn’t be surprised if she kicked your sorry ass out but we both know that probably wasn’t the case. She’s too nice to do that.’

‘That’s none of your business’ he snorted as he turned and tried to leave but Natasha grabbed his arm.

‘Is something bothering you, Steve?’ she asked worry on her face. ‘I’m asking you because you’re my friend and I haven’t seen you so happy while you were dating (Name).’

‘You wouldn’t understand it’ he pulled his arm away and left her in the common area. When he got back to his room, he threw his jacket on the couch and grabbed a pencil with his notebook he used to sketch. Every former page showed (Name) sometimes naked in the bed sleeping under the covers with her back to the viewer, her silky (h/c) hair spread on the pillow as her eyelashes brushed her skin on under her eyes. Steve always thought that he couldn’t quite capture her beauty on the papers but he couldn’t help drawing her over and over again.

His heart thumped hard in his chest because he missed her. He wanted to hold her again, to kiss her soft lips, to breathe in her sweet perfume and her own scent that always mesmerized him, to run his fingers over her silky hair. But she deserved someone better than him and the blonde super soldier knew he won’t get her back. Next time he will see her on another man’s arm with that bright smile of hers, happier than he could ever make her. The pencil moved across the paper without any thought and when the sun eased down into the horizon was when he finished. His blue eyes widened and his own tears hit the paper when he realized that those beautiful (e/c) orbs which looked at him lovingly once were now looking back at him with tears in them. Her lips turned down sad and hurt. He wanted to run to her and apologize falling to his knees but it was too late now. He hurt her and she wouldn’t want a man like him back in her life.

‘How long do you want to mope alone in your room, Rogers?’ Tony asked as he walked in looking around.

‘What do you want, Stark?’ the blonde super soldier asked putting away his notebook standing up.

‘What do _you_ want?’ the brunette asked back furrowing his eyebrows. ‘Are you insane? Breaking up with her? You were lucky that she didn’t get bored out of her mind dating you. You know, whatever’s on your mind she didn’t deserve that from you.’

‘Oh, please, don’t start giving me relationship advice because we both know that you’re the last one anyone should listen to’ Steve chuckled humorlessly.

‘Yeah, you’re right… but Pepper is way better than me. So I try not to mess up everything and try not hurting her because that’s not what she deserves.’ Tony shrugged.

‘What do you want me to say?! That I’m not regretting everything?! That I don’t miss her? Because I do! With every fiber of my being but I know I would never be able to make her happy, give her a happy life! I can’t be the guy I was before the ice! I cannot give her a simple life with kids and a house at the suburbs! I don’t deserve her and so she should be with someone who can make her happy and give her everything and more what I could never because I’m fucking Captain America!’ Steve yelled angrily earning a stunned look from Tony. The billionaire’s lips twitched before he erupted in laughter.

‘T-that’s where you’re mistaken, Steve’ the brunette shook his head when he calmed down. ‘She wants you. She wants a life with you in it no matter what kind of life that is. She loves you for who you are. I had to learn that about Pepper after I’ve made quite big mistakes. You shouldn’t do the same mistakes by thinking before asking (Name).’ Tony sighed. ‘Let’s have a drink, I know a good place for that and I bet the others would like to have a drink or two too.’

That’s how Steve ended up sitting in the bar he first met (Name). Everything had the same vibe to it and he wanted to go back to that night so he could start everything all over except this time he wouldn’t hurt her. He sat with Tony, Natasha, Sam and Clint around him so he wouldn’t chicken out before he had the chance.

‘And now that we warmed the place up, please, welcome (Name) on the stage! (Name) come here! We need your voice now!’ Jodie called her up. Steve’s breath got stuck in his throat as he watched (Name) walk up to the stage with her guitar and sat down in the middle. The lights turned down so she was in the spotlight only. Her form was shimmering in the light as the background behind her was dark and the dust particles danced around her. Her (e/c) eyes found his immediately and he wanted to avert his gaze but couldn’t move. He didn’t deserve to be in the same room after what he’s done but he was too mesmerized by her to look away.

‘Hey, everyone! I brought a cover tonight because I really like Rita Ora’s voice and songs. Her music is always touching me and her lyrics makes me realize that many of us have the same problems but we all see it different and we’re afraid to share our opinions and feelings with each other. So I brought this cover because it expresses how I feel now’ she said still looking directly into Steve’s blue eyes. She started playing the notes on her guitar and soon her voice followed.

 _I don't wanna another night_  
Trying find another you, another rock bottom  
I don't wanna wear another mini dress  
To impress, a potential problem  
I don't wanna spend the night at someone's place  
And fill the space that you used to walk in  
I don't wanna know the number in my phone  
To wanna hold at three in the morning

_That night he was alone when he got home. He never minded and it wasn’t her absence that irked him. It was his own thoughts. He knew one day she would get bored of him or tired of always watching him disappear for days, weeks or even months. He knew she deserved someone who would be there with her when she would go through a hard time._

_He put his shield down in it’s own bag before taking off his jacket and putting on something more comfortable before he went into the kitchen and cooked something. He wasn’t a star chef but he could make decent meals no one would get food poisoning from. He ate and decided to get a book because he couldn’t go to sleep just yet. He didn’t even notice the time as it was suddenly midnight and (Name) opened the door looking tired. His thought wandered while he was alone in the flat so he already riled himself up._

_‘Hey’ she said quietly as she walked up to him but stopped when she noticed something was wrong. After thinking so much he found something in everything and a part of him didn’t want to say anything of what he was about to say but the anger got the better of him and his own anxiety._

_‘You left the dirty dishes in the sink again. I asked you to wash them if you’re home today.’ he put the book down._

_‘I worked last night and got home at six in the morning because Alex left everything to me and then I had to go in around 12 today. I slept 4 hours the dirty dishes can wait and it’s not like it tries to escape the sink. There’s only what? A bowl and a mug?’ she got angry and he knew she was right about it._

_I don't want somebody like you_  
I only want you, I only want you yeah  
Don't want somebody brand new  
I only want you, I only want you yeah  
Guess I had to leave, had to leave, had to leave ya  
Just in need, just in need, just  
I don't want somebody like you  
I only want you, I only want you yeah

_I know I'm the one who ruined everything_  
And made you think that it was all your fault  
And I know the story's only just a word  
But, when it hurts, it isn't that simple  
But, I know that if you look me in the eyes  
You can't deny there is something different  
And I know I'm drawn looking for your kiss  
Someone's lips to know that I miss ya

_‘Don’t act like you work here only! I was in Europe last night and a building almost collapsed on me but I didn’t complain!’ he threw his hands in the air._

_‘Are you really angry at me for not washing the dishes?’ she asked. Oh, how smart she was. She always saw through him and it made his heart thump hard against his ribcage. ‘Or is it because of something else?’_

_‘You changed… you barely spend anytime at home…’ it was the lamest excuse he could come up with but he was afraid of telling her of his fears. She would think he’s pathetic and would leave him._

_‘You have someone…’ she said backing one step in shock. He looked back at her guiltily before looking away. He didn’t want Sharon to kiss him and he didn’t kiss her back but he still felt guilty for it. He really didn’t deserve (Name)._

_‘I need some air’ he said quietly and brushed past her leaving the apartment._

_I don't want somebody like you_  
I only want you, I only want you yeah  
Don't want somebody brand new  
I only want you, I only want you yeah  
Guess I had to leave, had to leave, had to leave ya  
Just in need, just in need, just  
  


_I don't want somebody like you  
I only want you, I only want you yeah_

_I don't wanna another night_  
Of trying find another you, another rock bottom  
I don't wanna wear another mini dress  
To impress, a potential problem

_I don't want somebody like you_  
I only want you, I only want you yeah  
I don't want somebody brand new  
I only want you, I only want you yeah  
Guess I had to leave, had to leave, had to leave ya  
Just in need, just in need, just  
I don't want somebody like you  
I only want you, I only want you yeah

She looked at him the whole time and her eyes were so sad. She thought she made the mistake when she was never anything but kind, caring and amazing. She was everything Steve ever dreamed of. She kept singing for a while before she went back to the bar with that bright smile of hers which now had a little less life to it.

‘You should go to her and talk, Rogers’ Clint shoved on his shoulder while sipping on his beer. ‘She clearly still loves you. You shouldn’t give up. Fight for it and don’t you dare make her cry ever again because there will be consequences next time.’

‘And Clint’s not talking about himself as the consequence’ Natasha winked at the blonde super soldier with a sinister smile on her lips making Steve gulp.

It was late when he finally had his chance to get to (Name). She was just about to leave through the front doors when he reached her and called out to her. She froze to the spot visibly tensing up at his voice and it brought a painful thump to his heart.

‘Can we talk?’ he asked quietly. He hoped she wouldn’t just leave him there but he wouldn’t be surprised if she did. He deserved it.

‘Why?’ she asked just as quietly not turning back to him.

‘Because I want to apologize looking you in the eyes. I need to apologize for hurting you… And because I hope that you still feel something for me just as I do for you.’ he said trying not to sound so broken as he was. She turned back to him looking him the eyes searching for something in them.

‘You were the one who left without a word, Steve…’ she replied.

‘Because I knew you deserve someone better… (Name)… I looked at you and just… realized that I cannot give you what you deserve. A happy life, a family. Once I could’ve given it to you but not now… I changed… I believe for the worse and I just… I just can’t give you what you deserve, (Name).’ he sighed smiling sadly. ‘I knew that one day, you would meet someone who would be able to-‘

‘Now that’s where the problem is, Captain!’ she poked his chest with her finger tears in her eyes. ‘You think too much! I would never want anyone else! I only want you, Steven! Only you and that will never change, not now, not in the future. I want a life with you in it, with you even if you want or don’t want to have kids, even if you have to be Captain America. Yes, the world needs Captain America but you know what? I only want Steve Rogers and I can live with lending you to the world as the Captain whenever they need you.’ she said with a pout on her lips. ‘But I have seen you with that woman. Why are you telling me that you still love you if you were with her?’

‘Because I never had anything with her. She was drunk at Tony’s party and jumped on me kissing me forcefully.’ Steve looked down at his shoes guiltily.

‘Then why are you making such a fuss about it?! She was drunk!’ she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air looking up at him with confusion.

‘You wouldn’t have been mad about… it?’ he asked back shocked.

‘Nope’ she shook her head chuckling. ‘I’m not one to make a fuss about something like that. I trust you, Steve.’

‘Kiss her already, Rogers!’ shouted Natasha across the bar making him blush deeply before (Name) pulled him down pressing her lips to his.

She was truly amazing and he couldn’t stop apologizing for his mistake all the way home. Home. He was home at her apartment and he wanted to have a place they could call their. Small steps, that’s what they decided on. Not that Tony didn’t keep hinting at marriage while he was at the compound or Natasha and Clint talking about Clint’s family life in front of him on purpose.

But when the time came and he was dressed in a tux Tony got him tailored all he could think of shouting “yes” when (Name) walked up to the altar in her white wedding dress that made her so glowing so mesmerizing. He knew he couldn’t be happier.

_**End~** _


End file.
